


The Monster Under The Bed

by xSNOWx



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Andi is Not Amused, Baby symbiote - Freeform, Eddie being a protective father, Flash is not good at making up stories, Fluff, I’m terrible at tagging, M/M, Scary Stories for Kids, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSNOWx/pseuds/xSNOWx
Summary: Flash tells the kids a horror story.





	The Monster Under The Bed

 “When Mr. Clarkson entered the room, he couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing. Inside the room was his mortal enemy and on his enemy hands was the deadliest weapon of all times! A piñata!”  
  
“Really coach? A piñata?”  
  
“ _What is a pinana?_ ” Sleeper asks tilting his worm-like head to the side.     
  
Inside a blanket fort in the living room of an apartment are three residents. Sleeper Brock, the second most fearsome symbiote of all times, (according to himself) the first one is his dad, Venom, of course. Flash Thompson a war vet, one of the bravest men alive and Sleeper’s uncle. And his auntie, Andi Benton, the coolest and most badass woman in the entire world.    
  
Andi came to visit her coach, and Sleeper wanted to visit them. His parents let him stay in uncle Flash’s home for a few hours while they, as his uncle said, went on a romantic date.  
  
After playing some board games, Sleeper wanted to hear stories, and not just normal stories, he wanted creepy stories, he is a big boy now. So uncle Flash had an idea to make a blanket fort, they placed every chair available, draped the blankets over them. They added pillows, a small lamp and Christmas lights to light the fort. After some minutes everything was ready.  
  
“A piñata is that colorful animal thing made of paper, filled with candies, and the kids hit it with a stick to drop the candies.” Antie Andi explains while she caresses Sleeper amorphous body.  
  
“ _Oh, I know. I saw them on TV!_ ” The little symbiote exclaims. “ _That’s dumb, uncle Flash._ ”  
  
“Can you two stop interrupting my impressive storytelling?” His uncle pouts, pointing the flashlight in their faces.  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry mister storyteller.” Andi snorts rolling her eyes.  
  
Sleeper giggles. His little body hopping on his auntie lap. “ _This story is not scary uncle Flash. Tell us a scarier one!_ ”  
  
“Yeah coach, tell us a story about something that grabs little symbiontes, hugs and kisses them to death!” Andi picks Sleeper up in her arms and gives him a tight hug, or as much she can hug an amorphous little symbiote. Sleeper squeaks happily, and tries to escape his auntie kisses.  
  
“ _She’s going to eat me!!_ ” Sleeper frees himself and crawls to his uncle.  
  
“Don’t worry little buddy, I’m not gonna let the crazy teenager do anything to you.” Flash kisses the top of his little head, and Sleeper purrs pleased.  
  
He loves uncle Flash. He was one of his dad hosts. He heard about some of his previous hosts, they were terrible people. Sleeper doesn't know much about them, his dad doesn't like to talk about it. **_Done bad things, only have bad memories_** , he says. But uncle Flash is the one his dad talks about proudly. Sleeper loves to hear the stories of the two of them during their time in space.  
  
“Oh geez, thanks coach, that made me feel great.” She says sarcastically, rolling her eyes, but she can’t hide a smile.  
  
Auntie Andi is fun, she doesn't like being called auntie. _It makes me feel old_ , she says. She hosted a symbionte for some time, but he doesn't know the full story, adults are always hiding the good parts. She has magical powers now, Sleeper doesn’t understand how it works, but it makes his auntie a total badass.  
  
“Okay, so you guys want a super creepy story?” Flash asks. “A story that will keep you up at night?”  
  
“ _Yeah!_ ” Sleeper’s body trembles with excitement, and Andi laughs.  
  
“All right everyone, get in your places.” Uncle Flash gets his flashlight ready while Sleeper hurries back to his auntie’s lap. “On second thought, I’m not sure if I should tell you this story... Sleeper is too young.”  
  
“ _No uncle Flash! I’m not a sproutling anymore! I’m not scared of anything!_ ”  
  
“Well, if you say so. Let’s start.” His uncle held the flashlight under his face to look creepy.  
  
“It all happened centuries ago. In a small village lived a vegetable merchant, he tried to make everyone buy his products, but no one liked him. One day the locals, tired of the incessant man, tied and buried him alive. Before he was buried, the merchant screamed: One day I shall return and then the world will fear the wrath of Mr. Goosebumpkin, the most vicio--"  
  
“Really coach!? Mr. Goosebumpkin!?”  
  
“ _Shhhhh!!!_ ”  
  
“Many centuries have passed since that event. One day a young boy named Timothy, was exploring a forest near his house. He found an old abandoned grave, there was no name on it, just a warning: Do not defile this grave. Timothy was a curious kid, and with his bare hands, he dug the earth and found a small coffin."  
  
“How can a kid dig like that? Is he a Hulk?” Andi incredulously asks.  
  
“ _Shhhh Auntie, the story it’s getting good!_ ”  
  
“And so young Timothy looked at the warning once again. He opened it.”  
  
“ _What happened uncle Flash? What was inside it?_ ”  
  
“The coffin was empty. Suddenly a gust of wind knocked the young Timothy back, and an evil laugh echoed through the woods. And quick as it came the voice vanished and the forest returned to its peaceful silence.”  
  
“Is that it?” Andi asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“ _Is not over yet, right, uncle Flash?_ ”  
  
“You bet it’s not little buddy. The young boy returned home, and that night, when Timothy was sleep, something woke him up. He looked around, but his room was empty. His clock marked 1:59 AM, he was ready to sleep again, the clock changed 2:00 AM, suddenly the windows opened and cold winds blasted through his room, followed by a loud thunder. Scared young Timothy got out of bed, rushed to the door, but before he could reach it something was coming out from under his bed. It was the ghost of Mr. Goosebumpkin! The ghost grabbed Timothy, he looked into his eyes and said: You! You are the one who freed me from my imprisonment, and I will punish you!”  
  
“Wait a sec coach, isn't the ghost supposed to help the kid for freeing him?”  
  
“ _Yeah, auntie Andi is right._ ”  
  
“Will you two stop interrupting? This is the best part!” Flash scowls at them.  
  
“The ghost continued: I can see your soul, Timothy, you detest vegetables, my sweet vegetables. And for that you will spend the rest of your life eating just one thing... BROCCOLI!!”  
  
“ _Eeewww! Broccoli is horrible!_ ” Sleeper yelps, burrowing himself between Andi legs.  
  
“Kiddo is right, coach. That’s disgusting, and the story is worse.”  
  
“ _And what happened then uncle Flash?_ ”  
  
“Young Timothy could only eat broccoli. After cursing the young boy, Mr. Goosebumpkin’s ghost voyages aimlessly looking for kids who don't like vegetables. The end.” Flash smiles proudly at the two frighted beings in front of him.  
  
“ _I don’t like this..._ ”  
  
“That is disgusting...”  
  
“Well, you wanted a horror story. So, who wants chocolate cake?” According to Sleeper’s happy squeaks, he already forgot about the creepy story. They leave the fort and head to the kitchen.  
  
At 6:00 PM Eddie and Venom returned to pick up their son. The Brocks webslinged back home. They had dinner, watched a movie and they went to sleep.

 

\---

 

Sleeper wakes up by one of his father’ snores, he growls grumpily. He pokes a head out of his father's arms and his dad's sprawled body. He blinks a few times and he looks at the VCR display, it’s 1:59. He remembers the story his uncle told him. He huffs and closes his eyes, it’s just a story. Suddenly a gust of wind enters through the open window. Sleeper checks the clock, 2:00 PM. _It’s just a story, it’s just a story_. A lighting strikes somewhere near their home, bringing along a loud thunder. The time, the wind, the thunder... _It’s not just a story_.  
  
Eddie and Venom wake up by their child’s scream, they fuse together assuming the Venom form. They put their terrified son close to their chest and embracing him by protective tendrils.  
  
“ ** _What? What happened Sleeper?_** ” They ask, white eyes darting around the room and fangs ready lacerate anything that threatens their son.  
  
“ _It’s Mr. Goosebumpkin!!_ ” Sleeper sobs, shaking  in fear.  
  
“ ** _Who?_** ” They ask, looking down at their son.  
  
“ _Mr. Goosebumpkin he is coming!_ ”  
  
They scan the room again, not seeing or sensing anything. “ ** _There is no one here._** ”  
  
“ _No, he is coming. From under the bed!_ ”  
  
“ ** _There is nothing under the bed Sleeper, we can’t sense anything_**.” They pick the bed and lift it. “ ** _See? Nothing_**.”  
  
Sleeper looks at the spot where the bed was. “ _B-But the time, and... and the wind and the thunder, just like the story_.” The little symbionte looks at his parents.  
  
“ ** _What story, little one?_** ” They put the bed back down. Large hands pick Sleeper up and they sit on the bed. Eddie and Venom separate from each other, to look at their son.  
  
“ _I-I thought it was Mr. Goosebumpkin coming to get me, because I don't like vegetables_.” Sleeper calms down. “ _He comes and forces kids to eat broccoli for the rest of their lives!_ ”  
  
“ **Broccoli is yuck, Eddie**.”  
  
“Darling, you are not helping.” Eddie narrows his eyes to his love. “Who told you this Sleeps?”  
  
“ _Uncle Flash did, today. Auntie Andi and I, didn't like the story_."  
  
“That’s it! You are dead Thompson!” Eddie leaves the bed looking for his phone, he leaves Venom to comfort their child, black tendrils trails after him.  
  
“ **Eddie no!** ”  
  
“Do not ‘Eddie me’ darling, Thompson really crossed the line. First, he tells Sleeper stories about you-know-who, now he tells stories to scary my son! I am going to kill him with my bare hands!” Eddie shouts dialing Flash number.  
  
Venom growls, but turns his attention to their son. “ **He is not serious little one, don't worry. Don't believe in everything you hear.** ”  
  
“ _I-I know dad, but everything happened just like the story and I got scared..._ ”  
  
“ **It is okay, if a bad monster comes, we will eat their brains.** ” Venom’s body embraces his child. Dad and son purr, nuzzling each other.  
  
“I don't fucking care what time it is Thompson! Sleeper just woke up screaming because your stupid story!... I don't give a shit if you invented it—... You are always filling his head with your demented stories!... No, I am his father, I know what’s best for him!... I am just protecting him you piece of shit— I am warning you Thompson, if you get near my son, I’m going to rip your arms and the rest of your legs off!... I AM SERIOUS!!” Eddie ends the call and stares at his phone.  
  
“ _He is lying right?_ ” Sleeper whispers to his dad.  
  
“ **Yes. We visit Flash next week.** ”  
  
“ _Cool!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading!! :D
> 
> You may be asking who the ‘you-know-who’ is, I’m going to write something about him soon, don’t worry.  
> Oh and I LOVE broccoli, but most kids hate it so, I used this delicious vegetable.  
> I wasn't planning to write anything related to Halloween, but since the Holiday is just around the corner, guess this can be a Halloween story? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Remember kids, leave kudos and comments or Mr. Goosebumpkin will come to get you! ;)
> 
> Thanks again for reading. Tell me if there are any mistakes.


End file.
